Of Asgardin desent
by LittleLadyLoki
Summary: Tvy a young girl finds she is a daughter of a god. NOTE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARTERS EXCEPT TYV
1. homeward bound

Tyv pov:

I always knew I was different, I never really fit in anywhere , not when I was in school, or even after at jobs, anything really. I was 22 when the attack on Manhattan happened, I was on my way to work and I had stopped for coffee when I heard the first explosion go off. I turned around in time to see the little shop across the street explode then I saw them, the chaturi aliens, at least that's what the news called them. I froze unable to move I was petrified, I couldn't speak I couldn't even run when the next explosion went off in the coffee shop that I had been leaving. The blast sent me flying back into the street, the pain was excruciating I could feel the warm wetness pouring out of me, I was dying I knew it, here in the middle of new York at a young age, I hadn't done anything with my life yet and it was over so soon. My last thought was "not yet, it's too soon" then the world went black. I was floating through darkness when I started to come around again, I shouldn't be alive there's no way. I heard an angelic voice softly tell me that I was going home to my ancestors' realm where I belonged. I didn't hear what the voice said after that I had slipped back into unconsciousness.

Thor pov

It was over and I had finally returned my brother home where he belonged. Al that was left now was for him to await punishment for his crimes against all father and Midgard, but for now we are to rest from our journey home. After I am to report to my father, our father, all that occurred on Midgard. As I walked in to the throne room where father and mother were I heard them auguring, over what I did not know it sounded if mother was trying to reason with father but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. They paused when they noticed I was standing there, "ah Thor my son, you've returned, thank goodness, and Loki you brought him as well?" "Yes mother he is in his room with guards posted at the door no ensure he does not leave, May I ask why you and all father are auguring?" "Good I'm glad… "We have a new arrival a mortal from Midgard; the valkries seem to think she belongs here for some reason" Odin interrupted"a mortal? Why would she belong here?" "It seems that she is a decedent of one of the gods here but we can't figure out whom." Odin explained "your mother wants to move her in to one of the spare chambers till she awakes so we can find out how she belongs here, but all the spare chambers are on the same floor as loki's and she will not have loki moved to the dungeon cells either, I cannot have them running into each other loki may use her to escape or worse." But there are guards outside his room he can't even leave and you can always move up his punishment date there is no need to worry father she will be fine" " fine she will be moved to the room across the hall so even if loki escapes he can get to her without alerting the guards." Odin decided. " Go and make the arrangements Thor ." "Yes father as you wish." With that I bowed and left the throne room.

Loki pov

How dare they lock me in my room, what am I a child? A child sent to his room without supper. How dare they, I was a king! It matters not anyway; I will escape and exact my revenge on those who defy me, and my right to the throne. Now I just have to figure a way to escape without the guards bothering me, an illusion won't work I believe, perhaps there is still a way out in here somewhere. Loki ponder as he looked around his room the dark green walls haven't changed since he was a boy nothing has really changed since he was small, not the walls not the black bed with the dark green sheets and comforter nor his books and dark wooden desk with papers still scattered on the top. Not even his closet, the closet! He thought there is a secret door in his closet, he had forgotten it was there, he used to use it when he and thor where small he would sneak into thor's room which use to be across the hall but that wont work the guards are out side his room the would notice if someone left an unoccupied room. I must think of something Loki thought in frustration. He was pacing back and forth by the door when he heard his brothers voice speaking with the guards outside. "A young maiden is going to be staying in the room across the hall you are to make sure no one goes in without all fathers approval is that understood?" "Yes prince thor that is understood we will make sure the woman is safe." So, Loki thought I'm going to have a neighbor; it seems Thor forgot about the secret door, interesting, and very interesting. Perhaps I can use this young woman in my plan to escape, after all she wouldn't be allowed to stay in the place if she wasn't important in some way.


	2. Answers delayed

Tyv pov:

As I lay in the darkness I noticed that it was surprisingly comfortable, huh that's weird I didn't think death would be comfortable, actually I didn't know what death would feel like I had never really given it much thought. I opened my eyes and saw the most elegant gold and white bed spread I have ever seen as I looked around I noticed I was not in my room or even in my apartment. It looked like I was in some kind of castle bedroom. I pulled bad the comforter and reveled in how soft it was, I put my feet on the stone floor to try and get up only to become dizzy and have to sit down again. It was then that I noticed most of my body was wrapped in bandages, from my shoulder and ribs to my right leg and ankle was mostly covered in white bandages. I tried to stand up again and found I could without becoming dizzy; I made my way to the door using the bed as support. When I reached the end of the bed I only had a few feet between me and the door, you can do this I thought to myself, just a little farther then I can get some answers. I let go of the bed and made it three steps before tripping and falling flat on my face. A sharp pain stabbed through my right side as I felt a warm wetness began to seep through the bandages, crap I'm bleeding again, I thought as I laid there but soon darkness closed in on me again and I was out once again.

Maid pov:

Why me? Why did I have to take care of the new girl, who is she anyway? And why can't they just use the valkries to heal her if she is so important? The maid bemoaned to herself as she climbed the stairs to check on tvy. When she open the bed chambers door she let out a shriek which alerted the guards to come storming in. she just whimpered and pointed to the figure laying in a growing pool of blood. The guards sighed and called for the healers to come. When the healers arrived Frigga was not far behind. And boy was she mad, "what is the meaning of this? you where given orders to protect her and you let this happen?" she accused. "Your highness it is not our fault, we came when we heard the maid scream, we heard nothing before then, we did not know," the guards replied "then how did this happen? What did she do trip and fall?" "Actually she did, your highness," one of the healers said "she must have woken up and tried to leave and tripped and fell causing her wound on her side to open again, then she must have blacked out from loss of blood." "Very well, do what you can" Frigga sighed and left the room.

Loki pov:

Loki heard a shriek from across the hall and paused in his pacing, "what the…?" He whispered as he heard the guards leave. He eased his door open to peak through and saw one of the guards leave and rush down the hall and return later with two healers and his mother. Hmm something must have happened to their guest he thought, perhaps she injured herself he thought, he eased the door open a little more trying to hear what was happening, " ..She fell causing her wound to open…" he heard one of the healers say. So she is injured, hmmm perhaps we should take a look after everything quiets down. He thought mischievously. He waited till he was sure everyone was gone and the guards back at his door till he eased to hidden door in his room open and quietly slipped into the passage way. When he opened the adjoining door he looked around for anyone before entering fully into the room. "Looks like they redecorated from when Thor was in here. Thank god all that red was nauseating." he murmured to himself. He looked around before heading over to the bed to investigate. Upon looking at the sleeping figure he was surprised at how young she appeared, from her long straight almost white hair and slim face she looked to be only in her early twenties. "No mere mortal should have this white of hair" he pondered as he reached for a lock of Tyvs' hair, "I've only see such a color on few other beings.., no she couldn't possibly be related to one of them, could she?" he thought but he didn't have a chance to think on it for long when he heard the sound of someone at the bedroom door. "Shit, time to go.' He cursed as he raced to the hidden door in the closet. He barely had time to get the door shut when he heard footstep entering the room he was just in. "well that was interesting." He thought as he made his way back to his room.


End file.
